1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus and more particularly to capping means for the recording head of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-mentioned type of ink jet recording apparatus is often used in a portable miniature electronic apparatus such as desk calculator with a mounted-in printer. In this case various problems arise in carrying the portable apparatus in one's arms which may occur very seldom in the case where such ink jet recording apparatus is mounted in a practically stationary electronic apparatus such as data terminal. For example, in carrying the portable electronic apparatus in one's arms, the ink jet printer mounted in the apparatus is subjected to impact and/or vibration. Also, the electronic apparatus is sometimes inclined. Examples of trouble caused by such impact, vibration and inclination are retrogradation of meniscus of ink in the nozzle portion of the recording head, ink leak from the nozzle and generation of air bubbles. All of these troubles are main causes for poor ink jet, degraded printing and contamination in the apparatus. Another problem arises when the ink jet printer is left standing unused for a long time. In this case, the ink within the nozzle part gets dried and it is no longer possible to use the printer at once when required.